Loonatics Unleashed episode 27
by strong man
Summary: Loonatics Unleashed In "All Is Fair In Love In War" Rev is in love with Tech, Tech feels the same way but hr wants to wait until the right time to tell him, but when Rev's Mon & Dad get in the way things get s little messy.
1. Danger & Love Awaits

**This is my first Loonatics Unleashed ever so be nice**

**Rated:K+**

**Pairings:Tech/Rev**

It all started at the Loonatics tower, where everyone was relaxing well Tech wasn't as usual he was working on a very important experiment called the teleport, with it he can teleport to any place in the world, he could just think of the place and press the button

Duck was sitting on the couch watching the news until a spacial report was announced

Reporter:"Breaking news...five big ugly monsters are attacking the city...our best bet is that we have A 50/50 chance of us surviving this...

Duck turned the T.V off before she said another word then his eyes bugged out of his sockets then got off of the couch

He went down the hall

In the training area, Ace and Lixie were practiceing frighting and so far Ace was winning

Lixie:"Wow..Ace..you've gotten stronger over the years"She said blocking his punched

Ace:"Thanks..you too"He said blocking hers

Suddenly Duck burst through the door screaming , he ran up to Ace

Ace:"Duck..what happened?

Duck:"Five...huge...monsters...city

Ace:"Duck..slow down

Duck took a deep breath and repeated his sentence

Ace:"So...what you saying is that five huge ugly mosters are attacking the city

Duck:"Yes

Ace:"Come on everyone to the lobby"He said without noticing that he knocked Lixie down

Ace turned around and saw Lixie on the ground rubbing her head in pain

Ace:"Lixie..this is no time to rest

Duck ran to the lobby and Ace followed him

Lixie:"Boys"She said shaking her head and getting up

She ran to the lobby then Ace pulled the alarm. the other Loonatics

Tech needed some concentration, he carefully tried to connect the last two wires together until a noise made him plug the wires to early and it electrocuted him then turned to dust

A shirtless Rev was running on his treadmill at 500 metters with a towal on his neck

Swet was coming his body like a melted ice cream bar

He was panted like crazy until the alarm went off on his screen and made Rev flew towards the wall

He held his head in pain then quickly recovered, got up and ran to the lobby in under 7 minutes

Slam as we all know was always eating, he just finished the pizza and was about to eat a whole chocolate cake until a noise sounding like a alarm going off then he fell on the ground with the cake all over him

Using his large toung, he was able to get the food off of him

When he was done, he got up and went into his purple tornado then went onto the lobby

Everyone was at the lobby except one

Ace:"Hey..has anyone seen Tech?

Rev:"He-maybe-still-in-his-room..I'll-go-check-on-him

Rev ran to Tech's room in 7 seconds and knocked on the door

No answer was heard

Rev opened the door and looked around to find him then a winey voice spoke but he did not see no one

I'm down here"He voice called, Rev looked down and saw Tech

Rev:"Tech?"He said kneeling down

Teach whimpered

Rev:"Don't-worry-buddy-I'll-get-you-up"He before standing up

Rev ran to the closet and back in 5 seconds, in his hands were a broom, a dustpan and a jar

He put the jar on the table then kneeled down

He used the broom to swipe him up and put it in the dustpan then Rev put the dustpan on the table

He lifted up the dustpan and poured into the jar the screwed the top on

He ran back to the lobby in 6 seconds

Ace:"Everyone's here..okay let's go

Rev:"You-guys -go-ahead-I-gotta-talk-to-Tech

Ace:"Okay..but we're in a hurry"He said getting his jetpack and putting it on

The four went on into the air then Rev sighed

Tech:"So..what is it you wanna talk about?"He said putting his hand on his hip

Rev:"Why-don't-we-go-in-my-room

Tech:"Uhh..okay"He said walking with him

Tech felt very nerves..what if he knows that he's gay

Rev walked in to the room with Tech behind him

They both sat on the bed

Rev:"Tech...-you-know-that-we've-been-friends-for-years-right

Tech:"Yeah

Rev:"And-we-agreed-to-tell-each-other-everything

Tech:"Rev...are you feeling okay?

Rev:"Yeah

Tech cause you look a little-

Tech was cut off by a pair of lips then it went away

Rev looked at best friend who was stunned but a smile to his face

Rev:"Tech?

Tech:"Kiss me"He said acting drunk

Tech leaned on into Rev with his lips puckered up, Rev placed a finger on his lips

Rev:"Tech-we're-on-a-mission...-we-will-have-time-to-do-this-just-not-now-okay

What Teach was really going to do after her head that was give him a hug

Tech:"i knew you were going to say that

Rev just wrapped his arms him

Tech:"He's grown"He said in his mind

They released each other and got off of the bed then walked back to the lobby

Tech went to get his jetpack and put it on then turned it on only it won't

Tech:"Just as I thought...my jetpack is out of furl...now are we going to get to the city not?"He said putting his ears down

Rev cleared his throat to prove a point to him

Tech turned around to see Rev with his arms crossed, he laughed at being stupid

He then walked up to him and Rev bended down to let Tech on

Rev:"Hang on"He warned Tech

He gripped Rev's neck tight and Rev got into a running start, he ran as fast as he can

He spread his arms and as he ran then flew off of the ground

**I did a lot of editing on this then the last one by the way I accidentally deleted snddo I decided to re-make it I was very pissed at what I did but here's a replacement hope you like it**


	2. Danger Strikes & Love Conquer

**This is my second chapter of Loonatics Unleashed**

Pairings:TechxRev, AcexDuck **(Slash)**

Rated:K

While Tech and Rev were on their way to the city of Acmetropolis they could see the monsters and they had powers but basic

One had the power over Ice, one had the power over fire, one had the power over water, one had the power over wind and the other one had the power over earth (Kinda similar to Avatar The Last Airbender)

They saw the rest of the team and raced down to help but the one with the wind powers saw them flying so using his hand and moved them like a ball to create a ball of wild, he had tossed it at them

Rev saw the ball and said" In-coming to warn Tech but it was too late the ball had hit the two and they fell in different directions, Rev fell but he regained his balance since he can fly, he saw Tech falling and raced to him, he quickly pulled out his hand when he was a dine away from him

Rev:"Tech, grab-my-hand

Tech heard him and he pulled out his hand to reach for him Rev was struggling

Soon their hands came together, they then looked deeply into each other's eyes and saw sparkle's in one another's eyes

They quickly pulled each other into a lasting-kiss before safely landing onto the ground

Right after they broke apart, they will have more time when they get back to the tower but first they have to stop the monsters

Tech then looked at rev and gave the order

Tech:"Rev, take to the skies and try to distract them

Rev nodded and took off into the skies while Tech went on to join the others

Ace was using his Guardian Strike Sword

Lexi was using her Brain Blast

Slam was using his Tornado Maximizer and Thunder Mode

Danger Duck was using his Power Orb Randomizer and Quantum Quack

One monster pulled out a ice sword and charged at him

Ace quickly charged too and the swords collided but Ace's started to turn to Ice witch shocked him

Ace:"Unbelieveable

The Ice forming on his blade will soon cover his whole body

This made Slam so mad that he went into his purple tornado and charged at him but he pointed his hand at Slam and Ice started to come out of it, it covered him up too but only up to his hean

Slam:"gyfingktlsjdgt(Yo-

The ice covered him up before he could finish his word

Lexi went next, she used her Brain Blast against the monster but he caught the blast, turned it into Ice then he tossed it back to her

Oh, god" was all she had time for before she was like the other two

Now Danger Duck, Tech and Rev were the only one's left to stop this witch mean they have to succeed or else

Ice Man:" Your turn" He said while looking at duck and pointing his hand at him

Ice came out but Duck used his Power Orb Randomizer to cool the Ice down

Ice Man:" Impossible

He caught the Ice witch was now a spear

Danger Duck:" That's right, feel the heat

Danger Duck:" My turn

He tossed the spear at the Ice man then he used his Quantum Quack to teleport behind him and once again used his Power Orb Randomizer and put it on top of his head, he slowly started to melt away

Ice Man:"Nooooo"He said as he started to completely melt

Ice Man was no more

Now to deal with the other four

He went and got his jet pack that was laying in the grass and put it one

Once he got it on, he flew up in the air and searched for the fire monster

While he was searching, he seemed to have bummed into it and he was taken aback and was amazed cause you can't fight fire with fire but you can fight ice with fire

Danger duck thought of an idea, Acmetropolis's science have built a machine equipped with a laser, smoke, bombs

Danger Duck:" See, this is why I'm the least favorite of the team" He said to himself

The machine was in a done heavily guarded by the people that work there

Danger Duck using his Quantum Quack teleported at the done

Noted the Duck can teleport a short distance and the done it by the city

Danger Duck went inside but was stopped by one on the guards

"Holt, who goes there" He said while pointing his gun at Duck who was putting his hands up

He nervously said" Danger Duck of the Loonatics

"

proceed

Danger Duck:" Thank you

He put his hands down and walked inside

He asked the manager in charge if he would know where to find a take that has and laser, a smoke cannon and bombs and he was in a hurry

Maneger:"Look behind you

He turned around and there was a bight light sineing down on the tank

He felt so stupid of himself

He ran to the tank, climbed on top of it, opened the hatch and got inside

It was filled with all sorts of gizmos and even a steering wheel

Danger Duck:" Now...how do you work this thing

He saw the pedals and stepped on one of them

The vehicle started up

Danger Duck:"Hmm..maybe if I keep it pressed down and put the lever down

He did so and it started to move

Danger Duck:" Now we're getting somewhere

The Tank went out of the dome

Maneger:"Good luck, Danger Duck

Back in the city witch was a mile away Tech was shooting that green light from his hands (I don't know what it is) to the Earth monster while Rev was flying around him trying to distracted him from the shots Tech was making

That is until Danger Duck came though with the tank

He saw the two, got out ran over to them

You two got to get to a safe locations...thing are about to get messy around here

Tech:"What do you mean?" He said as he kelped shooting

But when he was the tank he stopped

Tech:"What dose it do" He said sounding intended

Danger Duck:" It can shoot laser, smoke and bombs...I got it from the dome over there

Danger Duck pointed far left

Tech:"I should have known..it would have been a lot more easier...Okey..we're go

Danger Duck nodded and went and got back inside the tank

Tech looked up at Rev

Tech:"Rev"He yelled

Rev heard him, looked down, saw him and waved at him but when he turned back he was met by the grabbing of a hand by the wind monster

Rev was struggling for his life to break free

Tech saw Rev yelling for help

Tech:"Hang on...I'm coming

He rushes to get Duck's jet pack, put it on then flew up in the air

The Wind monster tossed Rev with such power

Rev went from yelling to screaming as he was about to plush into the ground but he ended up in a dome

Tech:"Rev!"He said yelling

Tech quickly raced into the done to help him

Rev was holding his right leg in pain

Tech made it in and he turned the power on the jetpack off

Tech:"Rev..are you okay

Rev was knocked out and very unconscious

Tech:"Rev"He said weakly

Tech gently sat him down in him lap and began stroking his hair back

Suddenly a tear started to form in his right eye

Tech:"Look...I know you can't hear me but...please...please...don't leave...me, cause...I...I love you

Back outside Danger Duck got rid of the Earth & Fire monster and now all he got to defeat is the Wind monster

Danger Duck moved on, turned left and the monster was right

He turned the knob to Smoke on the panel, he aimed for the monster and he fired

The Wind monster began to fate into just regular wind

after that was done he had forgotten the others, he got out of the tank and ran to the others who were still frozen

He went to Slam first

Once again using his Power Orb Randomizer and put it on top of Slam's head, the ice slowly started to melt away and he did this to the others

Lexi:"Thanks Duck

Slam:"ghgfidtwreibcl (Yeah, thank)

Ace put his hand on Ducks shoulder

Ace:" Slam's right..we never should' a douded you

Slam licked Ducks cheek with his long & big toung witch left him in a mess

Duck:" Your welcome...Slam

Ace noticed two members were missing

Ace:" Has anyone seen Tech and Rev"?He said while looking around

Danger Duck:" I did..I told them to hide

Everyone turned to Duck

Lexi:"So..were are they?

Suddenly Lexi's Sonic Hearing is picking up a signal by Tech's voice

Lexi:"Come on

She ran to the direction and the others followed her

Back in the dome Tech was rocking rev back and forth

Tech:"Your going to be okey..just..on

The other Loonatics saw the dome and went trowels it, they went in and was Tech holding Rev but they could see that Rev wasn't feeling good

So they ran trowels the two

Ace:"Tech..I'm so glad you two are save

Tech heard him and looked up but Ace saw that he wasn't happy, he looked sad

Ace put his hand on his shoulder

Ace:"Tech...is something wrong?

Tech:"We got to get Rev to the tower fast

Lexi:"Why?

Tech:"He's unconscious

Danger Duck :"Then he must get him to the tower so he can rest

Ace:" Right

The five went to their ship, Tech began to pick up Rev and he remained in his arm until they got to the tower

Ace waited until everyone got in to start the ship

Everyone got in

Lexi was sitting in the back left, Slam was sitting in the back right, Ace was driving, Danger Duck was sitting by Ace and Tech was sitting in the middle with Rev in his arms

Ace then started the ship and they were off to the tower

**Rev's hurt, Tech confesses his love to Rev, Danger Duck saves the day, what happens next**

**Review this to tell me what you think of this**

**More Chapters coming up**


	3. Night of Romance

**This is my third chapter of Loonatics Unleashed**

**Pairings**:TechxRev, AcexDuck **(Slash)**

**Rated**:K-M

While Ace was driving to their tower **(Witch is also their home) **,he seem to develop some strange feelings, feelings that he can't deny, like he cars for him more then anyone else then ever before

after three minutes passed by Rev started to wake up in Tech's arms and he noticed, so did the others

Tech was the most happy to see him

He rubbed his head and said"Rev"with a smile on his face

Rev put his hand on Tech's cheek

Tech felt it and took his other hand within him

Tech sighed and said what he needed to say

Tech:"Rev..I-

He was cut of by the other male's finger held to his mouth

Rev:"I-know

He sled his hands to hands to Tech's cheek then he leaned in and kissed on the lips

Tech kissed back, they both closed their eyes as they made-out

Danger Duck:" Get a room" He said looking back at the two

Ace:"Yeah..could you guys at least do that when we get to the tower

The two males broke the kiss, looked deeply into one another's eyes and agreed

soon after 5 minutes of flying, that landed their ship beside the tower and by that time it was night

They got out one by one and they all went inside, all accept Tech and Rev

Tech got out of the ship but Rev was still in

Tech turned around to face Rev

Tech:"Do you need some help?

Rev:"No-I'm-fine

He fell down once he took a step down and landed on his back

Tech picked him up and held him in his arms

Rev gently and carefully wrapped his arms around his neck

Tech turned back around and walked inside the tower with Rev

Duck walked to couch, sat and turned on the T.V

His two favorite show's were on Duck Dodgers & Looney tunes but there were other's too like The Looney Tunes Show, Space Jam and Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner

He turned to Space Jam, his favorite part was when Wile E. Coyote blew up and when ever it happens he started giggling

As Tech was carrying Rev to his room he noticed the T.V and he didn't like it one bit

Danger Duck just laughing so hard that he fell on the floor

Tech continued walking to his room but his eyes looked back and he let out a soft growl

Tech's room was too the right and Rev's room was too the left, he decided to go in Rev's room

The metallic door automatically opened by itself and closed when they went inside and Tech saw Rev's bed, went over and sat him down on it

He just down very close to him, he slowly admired him and his room everything was so neat he had never seem a room like this, no dust, no mess and no cracks in the walls

Rev had a confession to make to Tech

He took a breath and sled his hand on top of Tech

Tech noticed and looked at Rev

Rev:"Do-you-mind-if-I-ask-you-something?

Tech:"Sure

Rev:"That-kiss-...was-it-real?

Tech just pushed Rev onto the bed, got of top of him and leaned in real close

They look deeply into each other's eyes and they was true love

Tech:"Maybe this will answer your question

Tech kissed him

Rev kissed back then that parted

Tech:"How was real?

Rev:"Amazing

Tech:"You want more?

Rev only nodded

Tech pressed his lips on the other male and this time Rev wrapped his arms & legs around the coyote

Rev's arms had a tight lock on him

While they were kissing Tech slowly sled his head down to Rev's legs planting small kisses along the way

Rev moaned

When Tech got to his legs he decided to undo his pants

He looked at his lover

Biting his lower lip, Rev could only nod, laying back as Tech licked at him through the thick silk of his pants, crotch becoming wetter and wetter as he felt Tech's hands caress his thighs, skillfully undoing his pants as he pulled his face away, tugging off Rev's pants

Tech rose up and went on top of Rev

Tech one again looked deeply into Rev's eyes

Rev:"My-turn"He said in a lovable way

Rev rolled over, now he was on top and he did the same thing to Tech

Once that was done they rolled back over, Tech then licked his chest while Rev tilted his head back, closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let his toung hang out and his toung was the size of a pea but Tech didn't care, the one thing he cared about was how sexy Rev looked without his outfit and his pants on

Rev groaned wantonly as Tech pinned his arms above his head with one strong paw, he then began kissing him fully while Rev caress stroke him cheek

Rev:"I-love-you-Tech

He stopped for a minute

Tech:"I love you too, Rev

He resumed his work..that's right..Rev was now Tech's greatest creation ever

In the lobby Ace decided that it was time to hey

Lexi & Slam yawned

Lexi:"Okay

She and Slam both walked to their room

Danger Duck was still on the couch but the T.V was off

Ace smiled and went over to him, he put his hand on his shoulder once again

Ace:" Duck, come on...everyone needs their sleep

Danger Duck just crossed his arms

Ace:" Duck...I hate do to this

Duck paid no attention to him

Ace:"Alright...looks like to leave my choice

He knew Duck was very tinklelis

He went in front of the couch and sat beside Duck

This made his blush but he hid it well

Danger Duck:"Wha...what are you doing?" He said sounding nervous

Ace:" Nothing...just..this

He quickly tackled Duck to the floor and started tinkling him

Duck started to laugh out loud

Lexi could hear Duck, he rolled hear eyes

Lexi:"I don't understand what's so funny" She said to herself

Meanwhile Tech and his boyfriend were still doing it

Tech stood up, got Rev's legs and put them both on his shoulders

Rev bit his lower lip as Tech did this

Tech then scooted him closely to his lower body

Next he pushed his member inside Rev's tailhole, Rev grinded his teeth but calmed down when he got used to it

After Tech's member settled in he placed his hands on both side of Rev** (Witch means he put then on the bed)**

Tech began to place his toung inside Rev's mouth, Rev did the same, they closed their eyes

Rev loved the feeling of Tech's body heat coming from the inside and the heat was moving between Rev's legs.

He also loved the feeling of Tech rocking him back and fourth and the movement inside his body.

They were both determined to give each other the best night ever

After a while, Rev and Tech's faces were flushed in a deep moan and both of their climaxes were approaching them.

Tech:"Ok Rev... you ready for this?" he asked, taking deep breaths.

Rev nodded, taking breaths as well.

Rev:"I'm-always-ready-Tech."

Tech then took one last deep breath, and he gave one big throb into the blue male.

He spilled out into Rev and his release drenched his chest.

Rev felt Tech's warm splurge flow through his body, it was very pure and warm.

Rev shuddered loudly with delight and he released as well, practically staining the cover of the bed for life.

About a few moments later, Rev and Tech stopped releasing, and Tech slid out of Rev slowly

They laid down gently on the bed, side by side, panting and faces flushed red in heat.

Rev's whole body were all sticky and wet, as for Tech's.

After a while, Rev rose his head up and spoke.

Rev:"Rev... do-you-know-what?" he turned to his love.

Tech:"Yes...?" he smiled, pricking his ears up to the sweet sound he was hoping to hear.

Rev"That... -was-the-best-first-time-of-my-life." he grinned in a sweet sounding reply.

Rev:"Thank-you-so-much..."

Rev leaned over and gave the brown male a gift a kiss on the cheek

It wasn't much, but it had kept the bond the two males had, stronger.

They both kissed deeply

soon after Rev decided that after that moist sex, they should take a slower, so he replied this to Tech

He agreed it and the blue male took Tech's hand

They both got up and headed to the bathroom

Once inside Rev went to the tub and turned on the water then turned up the knob

Rev went to Tech, took his hand again and lead him over to the counter to sit on while the water got work and it wasn't long

Rev went to feel the water and it was just the right temperature for them, he went over to Tech and tapped him on the shoulder

Tech looked at Rev and jumped down from the counter

Rev then took his hand and lead him to the tub

Rev pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in, Rev offered a Tech a hand and he took it

They were both in the shower, Rev was in the front and Tech was in the back of him

Tech began to grab the bar of shop and started to put subs on Rev's chest

Rev let out a little moan

This was very new to them but it looks like they are doing pretty well

He continued to scrub his lover's body from head to toe, he didn't leave not one spot dirty

When Tech was done washing him it was Rev's turn

The couple switched around and Rev started to do his thing, he was doing the same as Tech did to him

Now that they were done, the fun is about to begin

Rev put his arms around Tech's neck

Tech placed his hands on top of his and moved them around

Rev then put his member in Tech's tailhole and slowly licked his neck

Tech then removed his hand off of Rev's and placed then on his butt then started rubbing it in a circler motion

Rev deeply moaned, he moved even closer and he started to move

this went on for for 56 minutes then it was time for the blowjobs

Rev got down on his knees but before he started he looked at Tech for his approval

Tech looked down at Rev and nodded

Rev smiled, looked back down, grabbed his member and placed it in his mouth

He slowly began sucking, allowing himself to gain speed as he went

Tech felt just like heading back into the bed room and sit on the bed, the soft tounge and mouth

Tech moaned again as he chummed into Rev's mouth and with that he rubbed his head

Tech:"What a good boy" He said to himself

Rev moved his tounge, making Tech moan and cum more into his mouth

This made the night more enjoyable for both of them

Soon it was Tech's turn

Rev pulled his member outside of his mouth and stood up

Tech went down to his knees

He grabbed his member and placed it in his mouth

He slowly began sucking, allowing himself to gain speed as he went

Rev felt just like heading back into the bed room as well and sit on the bed, the soft tounge and mouth

Rev moaned again as he chummed into Tech's mouth and with that he rubbed his head

Rev:"What-a-good-boy"He said to himself

Tech moved his tounge, making Rev moan and cum more into his mouth

This made the night more enjoyable for both of them

They were all done with their shower, Rev turned around to turn off the water and they both got out of the tub

They got towels so they can dry off

Once dried, they they put on their pajamas on but Tech's was in his own room

He grabbed the towel that was laying on the rack in the bath room, put it on and went out the door but before he could sneak into the room, he seeked to see if anyone was around

Tech:"All clear" He said to himself

He went out and the metallic door automatically closed by itself, he rushed to his room

His pajamas were in his closet

Tech had a lot of other cloth too

He opened it, got his pajamas, put them on, rushed out the door and back to Rev's room

The metallic door automatically opened and he went inside only to see Rev already in the bed

Rev saw him, smiled and patted the spot beside him

He went over to the bed, pulled back the covers and got in

Rev:"Un..-Tech..-do-you-think-we-can-maybe-have-one-more-ki...

Rev was cut off by Tech who was kissing him, they were both addicted to one another's kisses

Soon it turned into passionate kissing and within that they closed their eyes and rolling all over on the bed but when Rev was on the bottom they stopped cause he had a question to ask

Rev:"Tech

Tech was kissing along his neck and chest but stopped when he heard his lover's voice

Tech looked up at him

Rev:"I-was-wondering-if-you-would-drive-me-to-my-parents's-house-cause-when-the wind-monster-tossed-me-into-the-done-I-seem-to-have-broken-my-leg

The question shocked him cause Rev's Mom & Dad hated him but seeing Rev hurt plus the fact that he loves him...he would do anything for him

Tech:"Sure

Rev smiled and kissed him on the nose

Tech gave him a fake smile back

Rev:"You-know-we-should-get-some-sleep

Tech smiled at how mature he is

Tech:"He's growing up" He said to himself

Tech nodded

Rev scooted his back against Tech's

Tech on the other hand let his hands wrap around Rev's chest

Rev was fast asleep so Tech thought he wouldn't noticed if he gave him a kiss good night but he did

He smiled at the feeling but didn't turn around

As for Ace and Duck witch were still in the living room had fallen asleep on the couch, Ace had his arms wrapped around Duck and he placed his hands over his

They were starting to get cold until Lexi came into the room, she went over to the two, looked over the couch and smiled

Lexi:"It''d about time they settled down" She said to herself

She also saw them severing, she quickly ran to her room, got a warm blanket and rushed back to the living room

She went over to them and with the blanket she put it on them, they stopped severing and she went back to get some sleep

**More chapters coming up**

**Review...I'm begging you**


	4. Rev's Morning Love And Leaving

**This is my fourth chapter of Loonatics Unleashed**

**Pairings**:TechxRev, AcexDuck **(Slash)**

**Rated**:K

It was now morning and everyone got up, Lexi got up first, next Slam, then Ace & Duck and Tech ,Rev was still sleeping

Tech decided to surprise him with breakfast, he quietly took off his pajamas and put on his robe, it was green cause it was his favorite color

Once he put the robe on he tiptoed out of the room and went to the lobby

He saw the others, they were eating eggs and bacon

Tech just went to the counter and started blending some punch

Ace was done, he got up and went to the sink to toss away plate

He was Tech and it looked like he was joyful, he went over to see

Ace:"Tech, Good morning, Tech

Tech turned his head to Ace

Tech:"Good morning to you too

Ace:" So...what's up

Tech:"Just making some breakfast for Rev...he's still sleeping

Ace crossed his arms

Ace:" What's gotten onto you?" He said a kind way

Tech:"Just my way of thanking him for all that he's done for me

Ace:" Who knew you were caring for someone close to you

Tech:"There still some things you don't know about me, Ace

Ace:" Well I think it's sweet of you

Tech:"Thanks

Tech was all done making breakfast

He got a red tray to put it on, he made eggs, ham, toast, sausage and bacon

He picked up the tray

Ace:" Are you sure you have everything?" He said while giving Tech a smirk

Tech:"Ohh..darn...I forgot to pick some roses

Tech turned to Ace

Tech:"Ace, I need you to go out a get some red roses for Rev

Ace:" Well...I have you get dressed first..okey

Tech:"No rush just pick them before Tech and I leave

Ace:" Leave?

Tech:"Yes..last night...I promised Rev that I would take him to his parents cause his leg is broken

Ace:"Ohh

Ace:" Well...I better get dressed then

Ace went to his room to change while Tech was bringing the breakfast tray to Rev's room

In the room Ace took off his pajamas, laid them on the bed and went to his draw to get some cloth

He chose a red shirt and blue pants, he took them out of his draw and put them on

He then went out the door and went to the lobby

Before Ace went out the door, he looked for Tech but he was nowhere to be seen

Ace turned to Lexi

Ace:"Lexi

She was washing the dishes that were in the sink, she turned to Ace

Ace:" Have you seen Tech?

Lexi:"Yeah..we went to Rev's room

Ace:" Thanks Lexi

Lexi:"No problem

Ace went out the door and search for some red roses

He got on his motorcycle, started it up and raced to the city of Acmetropolis, it was five miles away from the tower

Once he got to the city, he tried to find the flower store but couldn't so he asked for directions

He was a a men that was just walking home from work, he drove up to him

The man heard a motorcycle and looked at the driver, with his helmet on he couldn't tell who it was

Ace approached him and the man got scared a little until he took of his helmet

The men held his heart

Man:"Oh...Ace...you scared me for a sec..there

Ace:" Sorry doc..hay..you seen a store that sells flowers

Man:"Yeah..there's one right around the corner

Ace:" Thanks

Man:" No problem

Ace started his motorcycle again and headed to the direction he was told

He stopped right in the middle of the store, shut off the motor and got off the motorcycle

He went inside the store, he was millions of flowers but he wanted some red roses but he didn't know where to look so he went to ask the owner of the store, he walked to the counter

Ace:" Excuse Me

The owner look at him

Ace:" You got some red roses in here?

Owner:" We do..their in the corner to the left

Ace:" Thanks

He turned around, went to the corner on the left and he saw them

He picked them up and carefully looked at them

Ace:" I Rev would like these

He took them to the contour

Ace:" I like to get these

He put the roses on the contour

The owner took the roses, ran them though the scanner and the price was two dollars

Ace gave him the money, the owner took it, he gave Ace the flowers, he turned around and waved goodbye to him as he went out the door

He ran to get on his motorcycle, started it up, put the roses in his left hand and he began to drive off to the tower

Meanwhile Tech was waiting for Ace to return from the store

Ace make it to the tower as fast as he can, got off his motorcycle ,got the roses and rushed inside

Once he was inside he went to the right and Tech was standing right in front of him

Ace:" I got the roses, Tech

Tech looked at them then he looked back up

Tech:"Put them on the tray

He put the tray in front of Ace and he placed them on it

He then pulled the tray back to himself, turned around and began to go into Rev's room but stopped, turned his head and said" Thank You" to Ace

He turned his head back around and walked it

Tech saw Rev still sleeping, he was using his hands was a pillow, a smiled came to his face cause he was dreaming and it involved him and Tech

Tech smiled at Rev

He went to the dresser, sat the tray down, went over to the bed, looked carefully at Rev and softly rubbed his cheek

Tech:"Stay beautiful" He said in Rev's ear...then he kissed him fully on the lips

Rev began to open his eyes and he saw Tech

He pulled himself up and kissed him

He got out of bed and hugged Tech but what he didn't know was that Tech put his right hand down his pants and touched him making Rev moaned

To keep the touching and kissing going, he put his right hand on Tech's cheek and kissed him

They put their toung in each other's mouth then they wrapped their arms around one another one last time before leaving

It lasted for about 45 minutes then they pulled away and looked at each other

Tech could see he needed to go home, he can also see that he wants him to stay with him after all the team were all done with missions

Tech didn't like the idea of him staying with Rev cause his parents would would probably beat him but his made a promise, a promise that he couldn't break

Tech:"Sure..I'll stay with you

This made Rev happy to hear him say that, he jumped right into his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck

Tech and Rev blushed

Tech:"Now...let's see if we can get that leg stitched up

Rev nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off into Tech's room

Tech went out of his lover's room and went straight across the hallway

The metallic door automatically opened as he went inside and closed them he was in

Rev carefully look at Tech's room, he had invitations & gizmos every where he looked

Tech carried Rev to the table that was in the middle of the floor

Tech:"I'm going to ask you to lay on your back for me

Rev did as he was told

Tech:"Now..just stay there

Tech turned on a light above Rev and it was just the right brightness

He turned around and went to turn off the light on his wall

He then walked back to the table, he got tools out in order to do this and it took them almost one hour, the stitching was a success but Tech told his boyfriend that he wasn't to do any flying or running at a fast paste until leg is healed

Rev sat up and got off of the table but he tripped and fell but Tech caught him

Rev blushed and Tech noticed

Rev stood up and backed up, he started a subject

Rev:"We-should-get-dressed-and-packed

Tech:"Yeah..we should

They both went to his closet, got a bag and pulled it out but they had to get dressed first

Rev:"You-don't-mind...do-you-Tech?

Tech:"No..not at all

Rev smiled and the both of them went to the draw to pick some cloth to wear, Tech picked a green shirt and light blue pants to wear and Rev picked a red shirt and dark blue pants to wear

They put them on, now they needed shoes to wear

Tech looked at the bottom of his closet and he picked out some brown ones

Rev's shoes were in his room, he went out the door and just walked to the door, he went in and decided on what to put on

he quickly knew

He got his new ones that Tech got him for his 29th birthday, he put them on, went out the door and back into Tech's room

Rev saw that Tech already packed and ready to go

Tech had the bag on his shoulder

Tech:"Ready?

Rev nodded

They took each other's hand and walked out the door and into the lobby

Ace was watching T.V with Duck, he put his arms around Ace and Ace did the same as well

As the two lover's went for the door, Tech saw them

Tech:"We're leaving Ace...tell Slam..okay"He said as they were taking their leave

Ace:"Okay'He said when he turned his head

Just then Tech remembered

Tech:"Go on Rev...I'll be there in a sec

Rev nodded and went on

Tech went over to Ace and Duck were

Tech:"Ace...do you mind if stay with Rev

Ace:" Why not..we've got no mission plans and all of the bad guys are defeated" He said not taking his eyes off of the T.V

Tech:"Thanks..Ace

He then rushed out the door of the tower, he saw Rev standing next to the vehicle that they were just about to get into

Tech:"All set" He said while giving Rev a thumbs up

Rev:"Great-let's-go

Tech nodded and used his car keys, he pressed a bottom and it opened the trunk

Tech went to the back of the vehicle and put his bag in the trunk

Once his bag was in the trunk, he walked back to Rev

Tech pressed another bottom and the vehicle was unlocked, it was a Police cars

They got in on both sides and Tech was driving

Tech and Rev buckled up, Tech started it up and they were off

**Please Review**

**More chapters coming up**

**The couple are all set for Rev's house, this is where it get's messy**


	5. Quit Your Love And Get Away

**This is my fifth chapter of Loonatics Unleashed**

**Pairings**:TechxRev, AcexDuck **(Slash)**

**Rated**:K

**I would like to thank "Reenie Bleenie" for letting me use some of his story,he also told me that If I'm goin to use it..I'm have to change some thing like, words and dialogue style**

The two were now on the road from the tower, Tech was pretty nervous, what would Rev's Mon & Dad do to him, probably torture him

They were driving for 1 hour but luckily Tech brought some drinks for Rev and him

Teah:"So, are we close Rev?" he asked

He was not taking his eyes off

His peripheral vision caught Rev's eyes glow scarlet for a moment in the seat next to him.

He was supposed to know where they were going regardless of his global positioning ability, but Tech supposed it never hurt to check.

Rev:"Yep-we-should-be-coming-up-on-it-in-a-few-minutes-or-so-about-five-to-six-more-specifically."

Tech gave a wordless nod. He was entirely unhappy about making this trip, but he tried not to let it show for Rev's sake.

The roadrunner was in enough discomfort as it was.

Rev had been hurt in their biggest battle yet; it was nothing fatal, but there was a big scrape in his left leg.

Tech had stitched it up as best he could, but he was a scientist, not a miracle worker, but he loved Rev sooo much that he was willing to help him, Rev needed time to recuperate and most everyone agreed that it wouldn't happen at the tower.

Tech offered to stay behind with him while everyone else was relaxing at the tower.

Though he had immediately volunteered to do it, Tech had to accept that no one else knew how to use half of his inventions.

they were a huge advantage in almost every major battle. No one else was really up to "baby sitting," as Duck put it, and Rev didn't want to be a hindrance. So the only option was for him to go stay with his family.

This might have been the logical solution, everyone was happy with it cause they knew that Tech loved him more then a friend.

Ace was worried that, as fast-paced as life at the Runner household was, Rev would be on his feet again too soon and injure himself further.

Duck had grown up in an orphanage and never been very close to his adopted parents, so he always had mixed feelings whenever any of the other Loonatics dealt with their own family.

Lexi and Slam were just concerned and protective.

They didn't want to let Rev out of their sight. And Tech… He didn't want Rev to leave for a multitude of reasons. Rev was his lab assistant, training partner, and most of all lover.

On top of that, lately Tech had caught himself wondering if he might have the potential to be more.

Truth to be told, Rev could be quite feminine at times, and Tech had never seen him express any interest in girls; but that didn't necessarily mean that he was gay, or that he would be interested in Tech specifically if so and Tech seemed to be interested in him too ever since he was 19 & Rev was 17, that was why he had been extremely careful to cover up his newly discovered feelings.

It had been hard as of late, especially after Rev was injured yesterday. Losing him even for a few days, plus not being able to care for his wound as he himself saw fit, was at worst undesirable to Tech.

But Rev obviously wanted a speedy recovery, and staying at his parents' house was his best bet.

Rev:""Here-we-go-Tech; -right-up-there. -I'm-sure-you-remember-how-to-park-but-be-careful-Rip's-not-in-the-driveway-cuz-if-we-run-him-over-Mom-and-Pop-will-_kill-_me!"

It was a good thing that he said something cause Rip was indeed in the driveway, he was kicking some kind of ball against the side of the house.

Tech set off the cars siren and after a few seconds and the youngest Runner sprinted out of the way, Tech parked the car easily and opened the doors as Rip came up to meet his brother.

When Rev and Tech made their way out, the scientist practically held Rev's hand Rev, Rip's demeanor changed from relaxed and inviting to wary and protective when he was him leg

He immediately tried to take Tech's place helping Rev into the house. Tech didn't particularly want to let go, but he allowed Rip to take Rev when he saw brotherly instinct in the young roadrunner's eyes.

Rip:"Rev, hey! You look awful" He exclaimed.

Rip:""Let me do that, man, I got him...C'mon inside...Mom and Dad are going nuts about you." Tech followed the brothers into the house, bringing with him a small bag of personal things he had helped Rev packed from his room in the tower.

As soon as they set their eyes on their injured son, Ralph and Harriet Runner went into full fuss overdrive.

Harriet:"Oh-Rev-darling-sit-down-before-you-pass-out-sweetheart-would-you-prefer-the-couch-or-maybe-the-recliner-after-all-you-are-supposed-to-elevate-injuries-right?" She yammered.

Ralph:"Son-it's-so-good-to-see-you-even-if-it-_is_-under-these-less-than-ideal-circumstances-do-you-want-a-blanket-or-a-pillow-maybe-your-mother-is-right-and-we-should-raise-that-leg-it-looks-painful-are-you-sure-you-don't-want-_me_-to-take-a-look-at-it?"

Rip:"Uhm...What about water?...You want some water?" He asked, waiting until his parents had finished their verbal onslaught

Rev smiled at him and shook his head.

Rev:"Nah-it's-fine. I-don't-really-even-need-you-to-"He started to pull away from Rip, but wavered.

Luckily Tech chose that moment to step in and steady him.

Tech:"_No_, you should sit down like everyone said. See, this is what Ace and I were worried about. You need to take it easy."

Ralph shot him an annoyed look as Rev sank gratefully onto the couch despite his earlier protests.

Ralph" Well-you-certainly-don't-need-to-worry-about-Rev-anymore. -We-can-take-care-of-him; -we-never-would-have-even-let-this-happen-in-the-first-place. -Which-reminds-me-exactly-what-did-you-do-to-him-anyway-coyote?"

Tech growled, immediately on the defensive, but Rev interjected.

Rev:""Tech-didn't-do-_anything_-besides-carry-me-back-to-the-tower-and-stitch-me-up-Dad...-Without-him-I-have-no-idea-where-I'd-be." He said earnestly, always the peacemaker. Tech couldn't help but smirk a little at the sight of Rev defending him for once...he was truly deeply in love with the coyote

Ralph:"Hmph,"He grunted, glaring at Tech and grumbling something about,

Rslph:"Untrustworthy-predator" before seating himself heavily in the recliner, Harriet perched herself on a loveseat, and Rip sat next to his brother until there was no space for Tech, until Rev scooted over a bit laboriously and patted the space beside him.

Rev:"C'mere...-we-can-make-some-room!...Might-be-a-little-cozy-but…"

Tech definitely didn't mind, but he didn't say anything.

He felt both adult Runners glaring daggers at him as he took a seat.

Tech:"Thanks Rev...but maybe I'd better take off before too long...Wouldn't want to overstay my welcome" He said pointedly.

He thought he heard one of the adults say, "Too-late-for-that," but he couldn't be sure. His fur was on end; Tech couldn't help but severely dislike Rev's parents, as they had never even given him a chance.

He always tried to be as tolerant as possible, but it was especially difficult when Ralph kept provoking him.

It was as if he was determined to needle Tech until he lost his temper, just to prove his point. Harriet was a little less purposefully offensive, but Tech presumed that was because she was a little less afraid of him.

Rip didn't seem to have any problems, something Tech appreciated, but he wasn't much help against the adults either. Rev was always the referee, trying to keep things form escalating but never actually resolving the problem.

Tech appreciated his efforts, though, because he knew how hard it was for Rev to stand up to his parents, his father in particular.

Rev:"Nonsense!"He laughed, again sounding nervous as he always did when Tech and his parents were in the same room.

Rev:"You-can-stay-as-long-as-you-want."

Harriet"Rev-honey,"She began, but this was a rare time when Rev put his foot down...maybe not so rare anymore…

Tech had noticed Rev get slightly firmer with his parents about their coyote issues in the past couple of years, when talking to them on the phone for instance.

Rev:"As-long-as-he-wants-to-Ma."He confirmed. Harriet sighed a bit too audibly.

Rip:" So anyway, like, how did that happen?" He asked, indicating his brother's bandaged leg.

Rev seemed grateful for the change of topic.

Rev:"Well-actually-it-was-during-a-regular-type-tough-battle-which-we-were-taking-care-of-because-the-police-on-that-side-of-town-have-been-getting-overwhelmed-lately,"He started.

Tech sat and just watched Rev talk, ignoring the dirty looks Ralph aimed his direction. The monsters in question had been, in Tech's opinion, actually pretty smart, Everyone expected criminals to automatically be super villains these days, but not these guys, and yet it had worked out for them relatively well. The monster who though Rev into the dome

Tech had made sure he paid dearly for it, though.

Suddenly a tiny crimson splotch on Rev's bandages caught his eye. It was spreading gradually, Tech felt a pang of worry shoot through him.

Tech:"Rev,"He said sharply, and the other broke off.

Rev:"…Can't-_stand_-to-sit-still-for- What's-wrong?" He asked, looking slightly concerned at Tech's expression.

Tech:"You're bleeding...I think you might have popped a stitch." He explained.

Ralph had been looking for something to go off of from the minute Tech arrived, and now he had it.

Ralph:"_You-_said-that-you-sewed-him-up-yourself-_coyote._"He spoke the word like it was a filthy swear..."Did-you-purposefully-do-a-bad-job-of-it-just-so-you-could-watch-my-son-bleed? –Just-like-your-kind. –I'll-bet-you-_licked-your-fingers_-after you-"

Harriet:"_Dirty-horrid-evil-cunning-vile-nasty-mongrel!_"She shrieked all of the sudden, It sounded as if she had been keeping it in for a long time.

Ralph:""You-get-away-from-my-sons!...You'll-never-touch-"

Tech stood up, fangs bared and went to the door

Ralph:""How _DARE _you insinuate _anything_, you _ignorant fools!_"

He put his hand on the knob until...

Rev:""STOOOOOOP!"He bellowed, freezing them all, even Rip, who had his hands pressed desperately on either side of his head as if trying to block out the whole room.

Rev:"Mom-and-Pop? _Sit down, please._Tech-is-coming-with-me-to-help-unpack...Then-he's-going-to-_leave_-and-_we_-will-have-a-civil-conversation.

Rev:"Would you help me up please, Tech?" He asked coolly, holding his hand out. Tech made to pull him up, but Harriet opened her beak first.

Harriet:" Don't-let-him-_touch_-you-"

Rev:"MOTHER...We-can-discuss-this-later...right-now-Tech-and-I-are-going-to-talk-_alone._"

They up the stairs hand in hand

They made their way slowly down the hallway with Tech's bag of things.

Rev:"My room is just straight ahead, Tech"He said facing him

Tech nodded and went trowels I, he opened the door with his other hand

They entered his room, which was as meticulously tidy as the rest of the house, and Rev sat down on the bed while Tech shut the door, making eye contact, they stared at each other for a while. Tech was angry, tense and frustrated. He spoke first.

Tech:"That was absolutely ridiculous!...They think I want to _eat_ you for crying out loud! What is it, the 21st century? "He Demanded , pacing and gesturing wildly, almost knocking over a lamp. Rev leaned over and caught it.

Tech:""Sorry," He added a sigh at his friend's expression.

He had never known Rev to be angry with him before, frustrated, maybe, or annoyed.

They had their little teasing spats here and there, but Rev had never been truly angry like he was now.

Rev went over to him and placed a hand on him shoulder

Rev:"Tech-I-understand-that-my-parents'-behavior-was-unacceptable"He said, speaking slowly and clearly, He was most likely doing so to throw Tech off, and it was working.

Rev:"However… Neither was yours."

Tech:""WHAT?" He shouted, throwing his arms up..."You're insane just like the rest of your family!...What the heck was I supposed to do then, just sit there and smile like an idiot?...Would that have been 'acceptable' behavior?" His fingers sketched sarcastic quotation marks around the word. Rev glared fiercely at him, looking so much like his parents it was uncanny. Somewhere in the back of his mind Tech knew he was digging himself deeper into a hole the more he kept talking, but he couldn't stop himself. He was too wound up.

Tech:""By the way, thanks for being so helpful back there. I'm sure you would have stepped between your parents and me, if you could have stood up in the first place."

Rev:"You-don't-have-to-insult-me-you-know,"He snapped , rapid-fire, losing his temper as well..."Next-time-you'll-be-going-at-my-intelligence...–Not-like-that's-never-happened-before...–And-my-parents-Tech!...–You-don't-get-to-say-things-like-that-to-them!...–My-family-and-I,...-we-might-not-be-super-geniuses-all-right?...–But-that-_doesn't_-mean-we're-stupid,...-so-stop-saying-it! –So-I-might-not-be-great-at-inventing-things-but-at-least-I-don't-have-an-ego-the-size-of-the-Orion-Nebula!"

Tech:"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled and Rev stood up, leaning heavily on his desk chair. Tech wasn't paying attention to that, though; all of his focus was on the anger coursing through his veins and pounding in his head.

Rev:"I-dunno-figure-it-out...–I'm-not-supposed-to-be-the-super-genius-here."

The roadrunner spat contemptuously,Tech had never seen him like this before; he was pretty sure no one else had either. Rev was never furious, never purposefully insulting; on the contrary. Rev was lighthearted and childish,Tech was aware he had crossed some kind of line, and if he continued he might not make it back, but he was too agitated even to care about that.

Tech:"No. You're not." He agreed curtly...That must be a genetic thing...Kind of like the fact that you taste just like chick-"

WHAP.

Tech staggered; he hadn't been expecting the blow and he fell to the floor, Rev stared at his hand for a full ten seconds, as if it had acted of its own accord. Then he looked up at Tech, and the expression on his face was enough to make the scientist step back a couple paces before he even knew what he was doing.

Rev:"Get-out-of-my-house-you-imbecile...–Get-out!..._–You-heard-me!-GET-OUT!_" Rev got off the the chair and walked heavily forward, and Tech had no choice but to back up, out the door and down the hallway. It had taken up until now for the full impact of everything that had been said to sink in, and he wanted nothing more but to apologize, but it appeared he no longer had the option.

Tech:"Rev-" He tried.

Rev:"_Shut-up!_"He barked savagely..."Don't-say-another-word-just-GET. OUT."

Tech shut up, trying to convey with facial expression what he couldn't with words. Rev ignored it, He just continued on backing Tech down the hallway and through the living room, looking positively murderous. Ralph watched the pair with a smirk of pride on his beak; he seemed to have won. Harriet looked flustered, uncomfortable, and lost. Right here, right now was apparently the very last singular place Rip Runner wanted to be; he looked like he wished for Duck's quacking power more than anything else in the world, even if he could only use it this once. A minute had passed in silence, and Tech decided to try one last-ditch-effort.

Tech:"Listen, can I just-"

Rev:"You-can-LEAVE."He stated, his voice like an icicle, cold and sharp. Tech closed his mouth and swallowed hard. The coyote stepped over the threshold, and SLAM! The wind from the door blew his ears back. For a moment he just stood there, dumbfounded, listening to the muffled voices behind the door. Finally, he fumbled for the little button in his suit pocket that would unlock the car. The moment he pressed it he realized he had never locked the doors in the first place, and he unlocked them again.

Tech sat in the driver's seat numbly.

Tech:"What had just happened?" He groaned and let his head fall forward onto the control panel.

Rev had chosen a side at last in the ongoing "_coyote issues_" war. That side was his parents', and it was all because Tech had said a few things he neither meant nor had the opportunity to take back. That's the problem with making quick decisions; you never stop to consider the repercussions_,_ he thought. For a super-genius, he never failed to amaze himself with exactly how stupid he managed to be. Tech had always thought Rev would be with him forever but it looks like he was wrong if it ever came to side choosing; had always assumed Rev would be for him no matter what, no questions asked. It was one of the many laws of Tech E. Coyote's universe. But now Rev was against him, and never, not even during all of his friendless years at Acme University, had he felt so alone, his heart was broken

Somehow he managed to start the car and drive off off. Tech steered the car towards Acmetropolis, catching a last glimpse of the Runner house in one of the rearview screens.

Rev was looking at the window and a tear came down his cheek, deep in his heart he knew that Tech and him belonged together

It's a miracle I didn't fall off of the edge this time_,_ he thought suddenly, almost laughing. Then, just as suddenly, tears welled up in his eyes. Would Rev ever forgive him for this? What would Tech do if he didn't? What would Tech say if he did? There went all hopes for them as a couple, shattered to pieces and tossed out the window. Tech would never be able to work up the courage to express his feelings after the catastrophe back there.

Everything was suddenly so complicated. Tech's cheek still stung where Rev had struck him (with a surprising amount of force, he had to admit), on top of the fact that he seemed to have a large hole somewhere in his midsection. Was he shaking? Tech's mind was racing faster than he could ever remember, and his heart was pounding in a way that was decidedly unhealthy-

Tech:"Gaaa!"

The rock literally came out of nowhere, If he hadn't known better, Tech would have said it shot straight up out of the ground miles below him just so that he could run into it. By some miracle of reflexes, however, he maneuvered the vehicle out of the way in the nick of time, the bottom of the car scraping the side of the rock and shaving off a layer of paint.

Tech was breathing heavily, even more adrenalin now present in his bloodstream. He decided to call Ace and let him know that he was on his way back, Keeping one hand on the controls, he pressed Ace's call button on his wrist communicator.

Back at the Runner's house, Rev heard a knock on his door

Rev"Who-is-it?...–This-isn't-a-good-time-"

Harriet:"REV-ROAD-RUNNER-YOU-WILL-LISTEN-TO-ME-WHEN-I'M-TALKING-TO-YOU!"He screamed so loudly that Tech could hear her as if she had her beak pressed up to the little microphone, He had called Rev by mistake.

Rev"THIS-COULD-BE-IMPORTANT-MOTHER!"He shouted back..."Don't-you-understand-I'm-part-of-a-team

Harriet:" Don't-you-talk-to-your-mother-that-way!...–What-are-you-trying-to-say-anyway, -that-you-would-rather-be-with-that-predator**_-_**

Tech hurriedly snapped out of his momentary horrified daze and cut the connection, hearing Rev's voice had not helped things at all_._ Now feeling worse than before, he pressed the correct button and called Ace.

Back at the tower, Ace was watching T,V with Duck now in his lap...his phone rang next to him and he picked it up

Ace:" What's up, doc?...Everything going well?

Tech swallowed past the lump in his throat.

Tech:"I'm on my way back," he told Ace, carefully avoiding the second question. That conversation could wait until he arrived.

Ace"Okey-doke! See ya in a little while!" He said, and he disconnected. Tech sighed and stared out ahead, at the lifeless hope he now had

25 minutes passed and he arrived, he turned off the car, he got out of the car and locked it

He turned around and walked inside only to see the face's of the other staring right at him

Tech stood in front of his teammates, taking in their facial expressions. He had just explained about the disastrous visit to the Runner household, sparing no grisly details. Looking around at them all now, he half-regretted it.

Ace had sat patiently throughout the whole story, never taking his eyes off of Tech. His face was difficult to read, but the scientist detected disappointment. That wasn't surprising. Tech was disappointed in himself as well. Lexi looked a little bit incredulous, as if it was hard for her to believe any of it could have gone down the way it had. Tech could understand this feeling as well.

Slam was on Tech's side. He had exclaimed, indignant, when the coyote had told some of the things Rev's parents had said. This was probably because Slam was another carnivore, and had most likely encountered that kind of treatment before. Duck was, not unexpectedly, the first to break the silence and voice his feelings.

Ace:" Wow, You were a jerk." He said flatly and took a sip form his soda can. Tech sat down heavily on the couch.

Tech:"Yeah. Pretty much" He agreed, sighing for what had to be the 30th time that day. More than a jerk_,_ he thought...I was an ignoramus_. _Only a complete fool would just throw away someone like Rev_._

Ace shot Duck a look.

Ace:" Let's… try our best to be supportive, shall we?"

Duck raised an eyebrow.

Danger Duck" You mean we should encourage jerky behavior? How come I keep getting told off then?" He demanded.

Ace rolled his eyes.

Ace:" No one's encouraging. But we're not going to make Tech feel any worse, either...Okay?...So lay off a little."

Duck nodded, closing his beak for once.

Tech:"Thanks, Ace," He said quietly, grateful.

Ace nodded.

Ace:" Don't think I'm taking sides of any sort," He said sternly..."I'm disappointed...in both you and Rev and Mr. and Mrs. Runner, come to think of it. If any one of you had stepped in and tried to resolve the problem… I would've done it before, but it wasn't my place."

Tech nodded solemnly, He hadn't expected full support from the rabbit, and once again he had been right, at least no one was shouting.

Lexi:"This is insane," She blurted out.

Everyone turned to her"

Lexi:"It's just… We're superheroes...All of us work against crime and fight evil, right?" She continued, not waiting for an answer.

Lexi:"So then for crying out loud, you would think we could find better things to do than yell at each other!"

Ace sighed.

There was a lot of that going on lately.

Ace:" Good point Lex."

Tech:"Yeah,"He agreed...Now if only you could have made that point before we left."

Slam:"Grrrmflrgle blaragh flboo gazaahrah."He offered ("That still wouldn't have changed the fact that Rev's parents are crazy").

Tech:"Maybe not, but it would've stopped me from saying a bunch of things I really wish I could take back." He explained dejectedly.

Duck sat up; Tech could almost see the light bulb go on above his head.

Lexi:"Wait! You're a super-genius! Why don't you just build a time machine and then go back and redo it all?"

There was a period of silence.

Duck:"What?"He asked.

Everyone once again turned to Lexi

Slam:"Blarg mfoo durg."He muttered, shaking his head ("You moron").

Tech:"Lexi:"I want to try and fix this without the help of my invitations for once

**Review this**

**More chapters coming soon**


	6. One Heart Between the Two

**This Is my sixth chapter of Loonatics Unleashed**

**Last time we saw that Rev and Tech had a fight and now they broke up but if you want them to get back together, it's in this chapter**

Rated**:M**

Meanwhile

Lexi:"You sure about this?

Tech: "Lexi, Rev is the only one I love...I'm not going to use my invitations to fix this

Lexi sighed and Tech walked passed her, he walked the hall to his room but with every step he took the memories of the time him & Rev had spent together seemed to got into his mind

Suddenly a tear formed in his eye, his heart was shattered into a million pieces, he now knew that he was in love with Rev all these years and he didn't even know it, despite the legendary rivalry

Tech loved his invitations from the heart but Rev moved it, he always knew he was very special indeed...I mean everything was just perfect about him and now he lose him

He wondered if Rev was think about him

The scene started to fade and had gone to Rev's house

Rev was sitting at the table with his parents and younger brother, they were eating dinner...no they were not having bird seed

Ralph, Harriet and Rip runner were eating but Rev was stirring his fork in circles

Ralph looked at his son and could see it that was wrong

Ralph:" Son-you-okay?

Rev didn't saw anything

Ralph:" Is-it-about-that-coyote?

Rev nodded

Harriet:"Your-better-off-without-him."She said when she looked up then went back to eating

Rev:"Pop,-can-I be-excused?

Ralph:" Need-some-time-to-think?

Rev nodded and got up from the table, went upstairs, walked down the hall to his room

Once he got in, he shut the door behind him and laid his back against the door then slid down followed by placing his hands over his eyes

Once he got to the floor, he started to cry, he cried for about 16 minutes before getting up to lay down on his bed, he was facing the wall with one leg up to his face and one leg down

He turned his head and saw his Ipod that was sitting on his nightstand, picked it up

He put the earplugs in his ears and he chose the song" I Just Can't Live A Lie by Carrie Underwood" and pressed the play button

He stared at the wall and started thinking but when he heard the song play, he started to feel very stupid to let Tech walk out the door

He loved Tech much and he didn't care what his Mom & Dad thought, he loved him just the was he was but he blew it, the greatest person ever in his life

When the song finished, he sat on the edge of the bed, put his hand over his eyes and cried

Downstairs the three finished eating

Rip was feeling very bad for Rev, he got up from the table

Rip:" I gotta go talk to my older brother" He relied to Ralph

Ralph nodded Rip turned and went upstairs to have a talk with Rev

Rev heard footsteps but he was too sad to even care then he heard a knock on the door

Rip opened the door and saw Rev sitting on the bed crying, he went over and sat down beside him

Rip:"Rev..you okay?" He said when he put his arm on his shoulder

Rev lifted his head and looked at Rip, tears still remained in his eyes

Rev:"I-just-miss-Tech-so-much...I-was-so-mad-that-I-tossed-him-out...I'm-so-stupid

He put his head down again

Rip sighed and placed a hand his back

Rip:" That coyote..your in love with him

Rev heard that and he once again lifted his head up

Rev:"How-do-you-know?

Rip:" When we first visited, I looked like I didn't care until I saw how you defended the coyote

Rev:"His-name-is-Tech

Rip rolled his eyes and sighed again

Rip:" Look...if you really love him...then go to him" He said being supportive

Rev:"Rip,-his-never-going-to-take-me-back-after-what-I-said-to-him

Rip:"You'lll never know unless you try

Rev wrapped his eyes and smiled at him

Rev:"Thanks-Rip

Rip smiled back at him then it went away, he looked deeply into his eyes and discovered that they were Beautiful

Rip can't be in love with him, he was Rev's brother plus Rev is in love with Tech but he couldn't help himself and he leaned into him with his eyes closed

Rev leaned back some

Rip placed a hand on Rev's chest and ran it down to his skinny legs

Rev:"Rip,...what-are-you-doing?" He said in confusion

Rip put his hands on both sides of the bed between Rev,

Rev put his legs up on the bed, Rip as well

Rip stroked his cheek making Rev very nervous, he moved his face close to Rev

Rev:"Rip,..I'm not-sure-I'm-

He was cut off when Rip kissed him

It was at the point where Rev couldn't resist any longer, he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and he kissed back

He soon felt Rip's toung enter his mouth making him moan

Soon they rolled over, still kissing then they decided to disclosed, Rev pulled off his shirt then Rips

Rev had never seen Rip without his shirt off before but when he did, he sat his bottom on the bed and admired it

Rip looked at him and smiled then he placed his arms behind his head

Rev got on his knees, crawled over to Rip and licked his chest

Rip moaned at the feeling

Rev licked his lips clean then it struck him, he began to have visions of the first time Him and Tech did this sort of thing

**Note:Let's be honest here,I did not plan of this to happen it just popped right out of my head...sorry I got your hopes up about Rev and Tech getting back together,it'll be in the next chapter I'm sure**

**Review please**


	7. Thinking Of You Wereever You Are

**This is my Seventh chapter of Loonatics Unleashed, be ready cause Rev and Tech are going to kiss and make up**

**Reply to Writer9:I'm sorry but I'm not doing that but I will settle for a threesome,would you like that?**

**Pairings**:"RipxRev, RevxTech, AcexDuck, TechxRip

**Rated**:M

We last saw that Rip was making a move on his older brother but while they were doing it Rev was wondering if he still has feelings for Tech

The more that Rev keeps licking Rip's chest and more visions he had, Rev put his right hand on one side of his chest and stroked it up and down

Rip tilted his head back, closed his eyes and moaned

He went up so he can be face to face with Rip, he eyes were half closed

Rip stroked his cheek, it felt good but it wasn't the same the way Tech did it

They rolled over again, just then Rev felt his heart shatter like he wasn't complete without Tech

Rev:"Uh..Rip"He replied

He couldn't hear him cause he was busy kissing on his neck

He tried again this time a little louder

Rev:"Rip

On the forth kiss, Rip stopped and raised his head, he faced his eyes

Rev:"I-don't-feel-right

Rip:" What do you mean?" He smoothly said

Rev:"My-heart's-not-complete

Rip:" I thought that I made him complete" He thought

His happiness turned into sadness, Rev noticed and put a hand on his shoulder

Rip sighed

Rip had raised his arms to let him up, he sat on the edge of the bed and Rip as well

Rev was sad as well

Rip noticed, took his hand and grabbed Rev's right hand

He looked at Rip who was showing support of him, the wonderful eyes that he had made him smile

Rip smiled back and they hugged

They parted away

He rose up and gave him a final kiss before departing

He walked to the door

Meanwhile at the Tower, Tech got to the his room

The door automatically opened and closed when he went inside

He saw his invitations but he was too depressed to even go near them, Rev was all he could think about now

He slowly went to his bed and just dropped down

Tech:"What have I done...I was so stupid

He grabbed a pillow and placed it on his face with his hands covering it then he cried

At Rev's house, he was still at the door and was about to put his hand on the knob, he did but when he turned it he stopped to think until he froze up

Rip noticed and went over to him, he put his hand on his shoulder again

Rev turned to him with tears in his eyes, he hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder

Rip patted his back and guided him down to the floor

Rip:"Shh...it's okay

Rev looked at Rip

Rev:"How-can-I-even-face-him-now...he'll-probably-hate-me-now

Rev puts his head down again only this time it was on his chest so Rip move his hand on his head

Rev cried harder making Rip move him in between his legs That would at least make him a little better

Rip decided to rest head on Rev's back, it felt so warm and cozy

Meanwhile Tech had put the pillow up in the place and he scooted back on the bed and sighed

Tech:"I got to get Rev off my mind

He rubbed his head back

He turned his head and he saw his nightstand witch held his Ipod, he reached for it and grabbed it

Once it was in his hand he put the earphones on, he took his Ipod and scrolled to his playlist then he went to the music area and picked "Nothing Looks So Good On Me But You By Soluna" to play

While it was playing, Tech didn't realized it would make him feeling sad and the more he listened to it, the more he thought of Rev

He didn't want too but he couldn't help it, when he first met him he thought he was the sexiest Roadrunner he had ever saw even thought he tried to eat him but that was long ago like when he was 13 years old

After the song finished, he gave it a lot of thought made a decision, he was going to try again and if it fails then he's have to give up

He pulled the earphones out, sat his Ipod on the nightstand, got off from the bed and went to the closet to put on something

He searched and he finally found the perfect disguise, a red shirt and blue jeans

He took them out of the closet and put them on then he went to look for some shoes to wear

He found some blue shoes, he picked them up and put then on his feet and now he exited the door then walked down to the lobby

He looked around but Ace and Duck wasn't around but Lexi and Slam was in the kitchen

Tech: "Lexi, did you see Ace and Duck be any chance?

Lexi turned to Tech Lexi:"I have...I think their in Ace's room

Tech rubbed his chin

Tech:"I wonder what they are doing in there

Lexi crossed her arms, closed her eyes and sighed

Lexi:"Me too

In Ace's room, they were making love in his bed...kissing and touching

Back in the lobby, Lexi unfolded her arms and looked at Tech

She was what he was wearing and wondered

Lexi:"Where are you going, Tech

Tech:"I'm going to get Rev back

Lexi: "I thought he broke up with you

Tech:"Well...crazier thing had happened

Lexi walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder

Lexi:"Becareful...he might reject you

Tech: "That's what I'm afraid of but it's a risk I have to take

He went out the door but be stopped and turned to Lexi

Tech:"If Ace or Duck are wondering were I am...tell them...I'm at Rev's...okay

Lexi nodded and Tech went out the door

Once he was outside, the police car was right beside the ship

He pulled out his car keys and he pressed a button, it unlocked the car doors

He got in the driver's seat and started it up

He was off

**Hope you liked this**

**Sorry again but I had to give them a reason to get back together**


End file.
